El nuevo Juego de la Mansión
by RonSC
Summary: Años han pasado después de lo horrores del extraño juego de la Mansión Oletus, los sobrevivientes recuerdan los sucesos como si de un mal sueño se tratase. Cómo si todas las persecuciones, todas las heridas, todos los llantos y toda la sangre derramada fueran solo parte de una extraña y larga pesadilla.
1. Un horrible recuerdo

Otra vez me encontraba corriendo por aquél corredor de hospital, no sabía el porqué, no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que tenía que correr, sabía que tenía que escapar de algo pero sentía el latido de mi corazón tan rápido como si se fuese a salir de mi pecho, sentía tanto miedo de voltear a mis espaldas y dar con el rostro de aquello que me estaba siguiendo.

Di un brinco por una especie de ventana solo para escuchar como algo golpeaba el muro detrás de mí sabiendo que me había librado por poco de algo, me volteo en un intento de ver aquello que me persigue pero no veo nada...solo un habitación lo suficientemente oscura para poder ver lo que hay en su interior pero no había rastro alguno de algo que me estuviera siguiendo.

Sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a calmarse al igual que mi respiración agitada comenzaba a cesar por igual ante aquella sensación de seguridad, comenzaba a retroceder con la mirada fija en aquella ventana para asegurarme que nada intentará salir para seguir con su trabajo con una mano sobre mi pecho.

Di unos cuantos pasos hasta que mis piernas chocaron con lo que parecía ser una banca, voltee para observar las bancas que estaban distribuidas por el resto de la habitación, algunas parecían en su lugar mientras que otras estaban chuecas e incluso volteadas de cabeza, como si algo les hubiera puesto de aquella forma a propósito. Pero todas tenían aquél aspecto polvoriento y descuidado como si no hubiesen sido usadas en varios años.

\- "¿Qué pasó en este lugar?" - Me pregunté a mi misma mientras acomodaba mi sombrero de paja que casi se me caía en aquella persecución.

Mire mis alrededores en un intento de ubicarse, además de las bancas en mal estado no había otra cosa que destaque, había un altar en el centro a un lado de la venta que había saltado para entrar al igual que figuras religiosas repartidas por los pilares de aquella habitación quedando una gran estatua de un ángel detrás del altar hecha de mármol blanco, pero al igual que las bancas las figuras no estaban en su mejor condición.

Algunas se encontraban mohosas o polvorientas, otras estaban parcialmente destruidas con alguna parte faltante como la cabeza o los brazos.

Todas se encontraban en malas condiciones menos el ángel, el ángel era algo completamente alejado de las condiciones en las que se encontraba esa habitación, daba pasos acercándome al altar no entendía el porqué pero algo me llamaba a acercarme a esa figura angelical. No sé si eran sus rasgos tan meticulosamente definidos, aquel rostro tan sereno o si eran la apertura de sus brazos puestos como si estuvieran preparados para dar un abrazo que me hacía pensar en lo cálido que sería recibir un abrazo de un ángel como ella.

Todo en su figura me llenaba de paz, de calma, me acercaba sintiendo el llamado de aquellos ojos tan bondadosos y cariñosos que parecía tener.

-"Mi ángel, mi cura" - dije instintivamente.

Como si aquél rostro fuese algo que ya había visto antes...como si fuese un rostro familiar. El ver sus ojos me llenaba de calma, de armonía en un lugar lleno de caos y agonía. Quería estar más cerca de aquél ángel, quería tener ese ángel entre mis brazos, quería que ese ángel me abrazara llevándose con ella todos mis pesares, todas mis penas y todas mis angustias.

Comenzaba a acercarme aún más a la figura parecía como si sus labios se estuvieran moviendo, como si intentarán pronunciar algunas palabras, sentía como mi corazón empezaba a latir nuevamente sacándome de esa bella fantasía para traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Mi corazón cada vez latía con mayor intensidad, queriendo salir de mi pecho, lleve mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho nuevamente sintiendo como sus latidos eran mucho más rápidos, baje la cabeza para mirar mi pecho notando como una luz roja salía de mis espaldas haciéndose más y más intensa, voltee a ver a mi figura angelical en busca de consuelo, en busca de calma solo para mirar cómo sus labios seguían moviéndose pero está vez parecía que pronunciaba sonidos.

-"L...i...ss...s...a..."-

El ángel parecía intentar pronunciar mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre a la vez que un líquido cristalino parecía correr de sus ojos, alzaba mi otra mano en dirección a mi ángel intentando pronunciar palabras que con dificultad, parecía que era incapaz de hacer sonidos, como si mi voz hubiera Sido arrebatada de golpe.

-"T...e..."-

La luz roja era más notoria ahora llenando mis alrededores, quería correr, quería salir de ahí, pero mis piernas no me responden solo podía estar ahí frente a mi ángel sin poder pronunciar ruido alguno, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, sentía miedo, sentía como si mi vida fuese a acabar y mi única salvación era el gentil tacto de aquél ángel.

-"A..."-

No podía soportar más está sensación, necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba estar en su tacto.

-"...M..."-

Quería pronunciar palabras, quería decirle al ángel todo lo que sentía, quería decirle a la ángel todo lo que me hacía sentir. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, que saldrían de esta pero...las palabras no brotaban de sus labios.

El ángel parecía estar a punto de pronunciar una última letra, cuando la respiración de alguien a mis espaldas me hizo voltear solo para ser cegada por aquél brillo rojo que parecía emanar de sus ojos, lleve mi mano izquierda a mi rostro para intentar cubrirse de aquella luz y ver al responsable de que mi corazón latiera sin cesar, pero mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron como platos cuando notaron la enorme garra que la figura levantaba en el aire para bajar a toda velocidad hacia mi rostro.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo último que pude ver fue su sonrisa, su extraña y perturbadora sonrisa antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

-"Mi... ángel"- fue lo último que pude pronunciar antes de caer al frío y duro suelo de aquél lugar...

Fue entonces cuando me levanté exaltada de mi cama, mi rostro está aterrorizado por lo que acababa de ver, miraba a mi alrededor pensando que aún me encontraba en ese lugar pero solo era mi habitación, sentía mi corazón latiendo con prisa siendo poco a poco calmado por la sensación de seguridad que tenía al notar que solo era mi habitación de mi departamento.

Empezaba a calmarme al darme cuenta que todo solo había sido otra horrible pesadilla, miraría mi ventana solo para darme cuenta que apenas estaba amaneciendo, solté un suspiro de alivio a medida que me dejaba caer sobre mi cama con mi cabeza sobre mi almohada, me pase la mano por la frente notando el sudor frío que tenía, con la misma mano toque con delicadeza mis ojos solo para notar que había rastros húmedos de que había llorado.

Está pesadilla había sido peor que las anteriores, nunca antes había llorado mientras dormía, cerraba los ojos intentando recordar mi extraño sueño pero lo único que lograba recordar era una especie de ángel.

Su recuerdo me causaba una extraña sensación cálida en mi pecho, un deseo extraño de estar al lado de aquél ángel tan bello que ví...pero no necesitaba pensar en eso en aquellos momentos pues tenía que alistarme para el trabajo.

Me levanté de mi cama nuevamente ya más calmada que la vez anterior, mi mente ya estaba bastante despierta por lo que avance por el suelo descalza dirigiéndome al baño sin poder sacar de mi mente a ese extraño ángel.

Me había tomado un poco más de lo usual pero ya estaba lista para otro día, o al menos eso me decía a mi misma mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación. Usaba mi ropa de diario la cual consistía en una camisa blanca con botones con sus mangas dobladas hasta mis codos, unos jeans azules algo desgastados y un par de botas marrones.Estaba agarrando mi cabello en una simple cola de caballo para pasar a ponerme mi viejo delantal verde el cual estaba algo desgastado en los bordes pero le había tomado algo de cariño después de tantos años, estaba poniéndome el cinturón de herramientas dónde llevaba más que nada unas pequeñas tijeras de jardinería.

Estaba ajustando el cinturón cuando veo que un trozo de papel caía de uno de los bolsillos, estaba algo confundida por el papel sobretodo porque no recordaba haber guardado algo así en su cinturón.

Algo curiosa por el contenido del papel acercaba mi mano a este que se encontraba en el suelo, mirándolo más de cerca notaba que tenía forma de un sobre.

-"¿Una carta?"- dije en voz alta tomando el extraño sobre que se encontraba al revés.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir con algo de angustia como si aquello me hacía sentir una extraña ansiedad y miedo. Voltee el sobre solo para encontrar algo que abriría mis ojos sintiendo como mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse en cuanto vio el sello de la carta.

-"La mansión Oletus..."-

Fue lo único que pude pronunciar antes de dejar caer el sobre al suelo completamente atónita por aquello...ese sello...ese maldito sello... Ese es el sello que hizo darme cuenta, que la pesadilla fue más real de lo que había pensado...


	2. Las Nuevas Reglas

Estaba parada...atónita...no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si moverme o no. Aquello debía ser una broma..¿no? Tal vez todo fue producto de mi imaginación, tal vez las pastillas habían dejado de ser suficientes, tal vez todo aquello solo era otra pesadilla. No puede ser real ¡No puede ser real!

Ponía mis manos sobre mi cabeza sintiendo como si el mundo a mi alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse, intentaba mantener la calma, en verdad lo estaba intentando, mi respiración estaba más agitada que antes, se asimilaba a como la tenía en aquel "sueño", ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda ser llamado sueño ahora mismo.

Intentaba calmarme, inhalaba y exhalaba con calma recuperándome poco a poco, mire por la ventana de mi habitación mirando el cielo azul de siempre pero a diferencia de los días anteriores había más silencio. A este punto del día ya debería haber personas caminando gritando por las calles, niños jugando pero...nada, ni el sonido de las aves. Era extraño, lo único que podía ver era un cuervo volando a la distancia, tal vez era demasiado temprano o quizá todo aquello era otra pesadilla de nuevo.

Una pesadilla de la cual me despertaré en cualquier momento solo necesitaba esperar...y esperar...esperar...pero nada. Acerque mi brazo para darme un fuerte pellizco en este en un intento de "despertar" de aquella pesadilla pero nada, lo único que paso fue que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi brazo causando un leve quejido de dolor de mi parte.

No era un sueño, en verdad no era un sueño aquello, intentaba no llorar, intentaba no gritar de la desesperación que me causaba aquella carta que veía en el suelo, pero...no podía contenerme.

Estaba a punto de gritar dejando que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos pero unas palabras llegaron a mi mente, palabras de una vieja memoria, de una voz que no recordaba en mucho tiempo, la voz de una persona que había amado hace mucho tiempo antes de que desapareciera de mi vida sin dejar rastro.

"- No hay razón por la cual llorar mi pequeña Lisa, solo fue un simple raspón. Verás como pronto seguirás como si no hubiera pasado nada…-"

Fueron las palabras de ese recuerdo, recuerdo como ese día jugando en la fábrica de mi padre me tropecé y cai al frio suelo de asfalto golpeándome mi rodilla con uno de los bordes metálicos de las máquinas. Recuerdo como llore hasta que mi madre vino en mi rescate cargandome entre sus brazos para calmar mi llanto.

Esa memoria, me hizo calmarme en verdad, aun estaba preocupada por aquella carta, pero ahora me sentía lista para afrontarlo. Con algo de miedo limpie las lágrimas que había soltado, acercaba mi mano temblorosa a la carta que había en el suelo frente a mis ojos, tragando algo de saliva la tome acercándola a mi cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba yo, sosteniendo la llave a miles de recuerdos de dolor que poco a poco volvían a mi, con mis manos temblando un poco por su contenido, cerré los ojos para empezar a respirar profundamente calmandome para poco a poco abrirlos con mis manos ya quietas comenzando a quitar el sello de aquel sobre dejando expuesto el papel de de un tono amarillo bastante claro expuesto y cuidadosamente doblado para entrar en el sobre.

Tome el papel dejando el sobre en una de mis encimeras para empezar a desdoblar la carta lista para leer lo que aquella pesadilla tenía planeado para mi ahora.

"-Saludos pequeña Emma

Seguramente tú no nos recuerdas, pero la Mansión si que lo hace…"

Con solo leer eso ya puedo sentir las náuseas venir a mi, pero no es momento de hacer eso. Tengo que continuar…

"...¡Tuvimos tanta diversión la última vez! Todavía podemos recordar sus gritos de agonía, sus latidos acelerados y sus lágrimas que han derramado por estos lugares. "

Bien, ahora sí odio esta carta, no tengo claro quién la haya escrito pero ya puedo sentir que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

"Tanto...que hemos decidido crear un nuevo juego. Uno que será más divertido que el anterior, con una recompensa aún más grande que la última vez…"

¿Otro juego?¿Otra recompensa? Esto no se ve bien.

" Un deseo, sin reglas ni límites. Puedes desear volver el tiempo atrás, puedes desear traer de vuelta a los que ya no están, el único límite es tu propia mente…"

¿Un deseo? No puedo recordar la recompensa del último juego, pero está nueva recompensa luce algo prometedora aunque un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, como un instinto me decía que no debía confiarme de aquellas palabras.

"...Pero ¿Qué sería un juego sin arriesgar algo? ¡Un juego sin esa emoción de que un momento lo puedes perder todo!..."

La caligrafía de las letras para ese punto se veía más apresurada, como si la persona que haya escrito empezará a emocionarse, increíblemente a pesar de verse algo apresurada mantenía aquel aire de formalidad de la carta.

"...Pues en este nuevo juego, no habrá más máquinas ni puertas. Tampoco habrá más cazadores…"

¿Cazadores? No entiendo el porqué aún pero esa última oración me hacía dar un suspiro de alivio, era confuso aún debo admitir.

"...Porque claro, en esta ocasión...ustedes serán los cazadores…"

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda terminando de leer aquella oración. Sentí cómo de repente algo empezará a oprimir mi pecho, era una sensación estresante pero debía terminar la carta, aún necesitaba saber qué era ese "nuevo juego".

"...Tal vez empieces a tener una presión en tu pecho pequeña Emma, siempre fuiste tan sensible con estas cosas. Era tan divertido ver tu rostro de desesperación cuando creías que podías escapar justo antes de que te tirará al suelo de un zarpazo…"

Leer aquello último me hizo recordar mi pesadilla, lleve mi mano a mis labios para cubrirlos y evitar vomitar por la repulsión que me ocasionaba leer esa carta, lo que seguía era una descripción a detalle de lo que le gustaba de mis persecuciones. No podía seguir leyendo eso por lo que simplemente me salte hasta el siguiente párrafo dónde parecía que se detenía esas palabras.

"...No hablemos más de ese tema, lo que nos interesa es el presente. Y en tu presente pequeña Emma, si quieres ganar y salir de este juego con vida. Tendrás que jugar ser la cazadora y derribar de una vez por todas al resto de participantes del juego. Seguramente la señorita Emily estará feliz de verte nuevamente…"

Emily... Emily… ese nombre, me hacía sentir una sensación de calma, de seguridad. De pronto todas las náuseas desaparecieron, todos los miedos desaparecieron, la carta desapareció al pensar en ese nombre. No recordaba porqué, pero ese nombre...era un respiro de bienestar en mi persona. Emily…

-Mi ángel- dije en voz alta para salir de mis pensamientos al recordar que aún tenía la llave del infierno en mis manos.

"...Buena suerte, esperaremos ansiosos tu destino en este nuevo juego. Incluso Leo espera ansioso tu victoria.

Atentamente

J.R"

¿J.R? No reconocía esas iniciales a pesar de que sentía que ya conocía a esa persona. Lo que más llamó mi atención que me había dejado sin aliento fue el nombre de "Leo", es un nombre que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Pero no podía tratarse de él…¿o sí? Deje la carta al lado del sobre para sentarme en mi cama intentando encontrarle sentido a todo lo que había leído. No podía ser real aquello, mi mente aún estaba segura de eso. Eso quería creer, pero a ¿qué se refería con eso de "ustedes serán los cazadores"? No comprendía a qué se refería esas memorias de lo que había pasado hace años estaban llegando lentamente, sin sentido, eran confusos.

Pero si aquello era una mentira, una broma, no podía quedarme sentada, aún tenía un trabajo al cuál ir.

Me levanté algo agotada mentalmente pero debía continuar, salí de mi habitación dejando la carta en esa encimera para bajar las escaleras a la planta baja de mi casa con movimientos torpes en mi andar hasta la puerta donde tomaría mis llaves y mi sombrero de paja para abrir la puerta dando paso al viento gélido que golpeaba mi rostro. Era un clima extraño para un día de verano pero no era un frío insoportable, empecé a caminar fuera de la casa cerrando con llave la mía para dar pasos por las extrañamente desoladas calles de la ciudad el cielo estaba nublado tal vez debí haber tomado mi paraguas en caso de que lloviera.

En mi mente estaba pérdida en aquella carta, no dejaba de cuestionarme si lo que decía era verdad o no, igual no tenía pensado participar en ese extraño juego. Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que los locales que normalmente estaban abiertos a estás horas estaban completamente cerrados, algo inusual en una zona comercial como esa.

De hecho ahora que miraba a mi alrededor no había rastro de una sola persona en toda la calle.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - grite buscando la respuesta de alguien pero lo único que conseguí fue el graznido de un cuervo que pasaba volando, mire a los edificios mientras continuaba mi camino.

Esperando ver luces o algo parecido pero...nada, era extraño, demasiado extraño. Solo había ropa colgando de los hilos que conectaban los edificios funcionando como tendederos pero no parecía que alguien fuera a recoger esa ropa pronto.

Empezaba a preocuparme un poco cuando a lo lejos podía ver una silueta, solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que al menos había alguien por ahí. Seguí avanzando hacia la silueta pues se encontraba de paso pero a medida que me acercaba se veía algo...inusual en su andar.

Parecía que se acercaba más rápido como si estuviera corriendo soltando quejidos de dolor con cada paso, me detuve algo asustada preguntándome si debía correr.

\- ¡Ayuda! - dijo la silueta que de acercaba notando como cojeaba de una pierna.

Ahora que podía verla con más claridad notaba que era un hombre, un extraño hombre de cabello rubio y gafas por lo que podía ver.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le dije al hombre empezando a acercarmeun tanto temerosa.

La silueta se hacía más visible podía ver cómo un líquido rojo salía de su frente. El hombre alzaba su mano apuntandome a mí como si fuera su única esperanza

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Estoy herido! - dijo el hombre notando al instante la sangre que brotaba de su pierna con la que cojeaba.

Ahora estaba preocupándome en verdad empecé a correr hacia el hombre dispuesta a ayudarlo.

\- ¿¡Qué pasó!? - dije asustada al chico quien su mirada estaba llena de desesperación y lágrimas.

\- ¡Em-Emma! ¿En verdad eres tú? - dijo el chico con un rostro esperanzado, no entendía quien era pero de alguna forma sabía mi nombre, esto era algo preocupante pero tenía que ayudarlo aún así.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nom-? - dije antes de que otra silueta se hiciera visible a la espalda del chico apuntando una especie de arma hacía él, mis ojos se abrieron de preocupación recordando un nombre.

\- ¡Lucky! ¡Cuidado! - grité sin conocer cómo es que sabía el nombre de ese chico si ese fuera su nombre, el chico miró a sus espaldas antes de recibir un disparo en su pecho.

\- ¡Lucky! ¡NO! - grité corriendo para atrapar al chico que se desplomaba en mis brazos arrodillandome en el suelo con el rubio en mis brazos.

La silueta había desaparecido dejando el arma en el suelo dónde le había disparado mi vista se postro en la mirada perdida del chico al que había llamado Lucky, él estaba ahí frente a mis ojos sangrando de su pecho.

\- No...esperaba que así...fuese nuestro reencuentro Emma…- dijo el rubio tosiendo.

Sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, no sabía porque pero sentía que conocía al chico, como si fuese un hermano al que no había visto después de mucho tiempo.

\- Lucky tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, te pondrás bien - decía intentando calmarlo buscando a mi alrededor alguien que me brindará ayuda, pero no había nada.

Sentí la mano fría de Lucky tocando mi mejilla haciéndome voltear nuevamente a él.

\- Emma...no...ya es...tarde - decía tosiendo algo de sangre, no resistiría mucho y mis lágrimas brotaban con más intensidad que antes.

\- Lucky por favor no digas eso - le dije con un tono triste en mi voz sintiendo cada palabra que decía como una piedra en mi garganta.

\- Emma...corre, él… sabe… va… Emily… - dijo el chico antes de mirarlo como perdía la vida en sus ojos sintiendo su mano cayéndose de mi mejilla.

\- ¿Lucky? ¿¡Lucky!? - decía llorando para abrazarlo a aquél hermano que había perdido en unos minutos, no quería soltarlo, en verdad no quería hacerlo.

Escuche pasos acercándose pero no me importaba, tenía miedo de que fuese el hombre que le disparó a Lucky pero escuche su voz…

\- ¿Se-Señorita Emma? - dijo la voz de un hombre que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.

Me voltee para encontrarme con aquél rostro con una boina café, ojos marrones y barba castaña.

\- ¿Señor Pierson? - dije mirando al hombre frente a mí, lo recuerdo, él fue el que me tomo en brazos cuando llegue al orfanato...

**_[E S C A P E F A I L E D]_**

**_[Lucky Guy]_**

* * *

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llego el capítulo de esta ocasión. Y si por casualidad su personaje favorito era Lucky lamento que le haya pasado eso tan pronto en el juego. Bueno no tengo nada más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos hasta el siguiente


End file.
